


Chuck vs The New Years Kiss

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck VS Holidays [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masterbation, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: *reposting my short stories as individual stories instead of in chapters together*Chuck decided to kiss Casey on New Years.





	Chuck vs The New Years Kiss

“I’m not going, Ellie”  
“Chuck it’s New Years, have some champagne and hang out with your friends”  
“Or I could lay here in my bed and play video games and eat cheese balls”  
“I’m sorry that you and Sarah broke up, but you can't sit here in forever and can you please shave”  
“Yeah sure, Sarah” he rolled his eyes “Just go away Ellie”  
“Don't talk to me like that”  
“Why does everything think my world revolves around Sarah, news flash there is more to me than the girl I was dating, we are friends that's it we were always just friends”  
“Wow Chuck, I’ll be back in a few hours and I hope you lose this attitude”  
After Ellie left Casey climbed in through the Morgan door “What the hell is wrong with you Bartowski, I’m sick of hearing you whine”  
“Then don't listen”  
“You know what, I’d love to have a family as loving as yours and you have been so rude to your sister for days, it's just a New Years party, but your big boy pants on and deal with it, and shave that dead animal off your face then shower cause you smell”  
“You are the last person I want to see right now so please leave”  
“I will hold you down shave your face and shove you in the shower”  
“Maybe the smell will keep everyone away and there will be no party tonight”  
“You are fucking stubborn, all this sadness because your CIA handler won't sleep with you”  
“I know you heard me tell Ellie this had nothing to do with Sarah so why the hell would you say that, get out of my room”  
“I’m not leaving until you get in the shower”  
Chuck got up off his bed “Fine” he stripped his clothes off right in front of Casey. “So are you going to watch me shower, or do you have a camera in there too”  
“There are no cameras in there, I’m just trying to be a friend”  
Chuck grabbed some clean clothes and headed towards the bathroom “You can leave now”  
Chuck stared at himself in the mirror, he didn't recognize himself anymore, he was pushing everyone away he was angry about everything he has fallen in love with his handler and not the one everyone thought. He has fallen in love with Colonel John Casey and last week seeing him with Ilsa and how in love he was with her he knew that he never had a chance. He ended his fake relationship with Sarah and became an asshole, he didn't mean to it just happened.  
Chuck stood there letting the warm water run over his freshly shaven face.  
“This is the last time Chuck, no more, you have to move on”  
A few months ago after a training session with Casey, they were in the gym shower and since then every time he was in the shower he would imagine that day and how bad he wanted Casey to take him right there in the shower, press him against the wall, he got a boner everytime he showered. He put some soap on a rag and slowly rubbed it over his chest down his stomach he wrapped the soapy rag around his shaft, he kept his hand still thrusting his hips forward into it imagining Casey was holding the rag.  
“Oh god,” he moaned stroking faster.  
“John” he yelled way too loud when he came.  
The bathroom door flung open “Are you okay, do you need help?”  
“Holy shit Casey what are you doing” Chuck tried to hide as much of his body as he could with his arms.  
“You yelled my name I thought something happened”  
“I uh, what, I think you are hearing things, plus I thought you said there was no surveillance in here”  
“There isn’t but I heard it on the hallway cam”  
“I was singing, maybe something sounded like your name, sorry false alarm can you leave now”  
“You need some sun, your ass is so white it's glowing” Casey laughed  
“Oh my god leave”  
Chuck slammed his hand against the shower wall “Fuck”  
He finished cleaning himself and got out of the shower he walked to his room with a towel around his waist, he threw the clean clothes he had grabbed on the floor and laid back down on his bed putting a pillow over his head. “Dammit” he groaned

“Chuck”  
He jumped up “What” he blinked a few times adjusting to the light.  
“Damn how long was I asleep”  
“I left about two hours ago, I’m glad to see you cleaned up, can you get dressed and help me get stuff ready for the party”  
“I really don't want to, sorry Ellie, I’m sorry I’ve been an ass there is just a lot going on, I will be out in a minute to help you”  
“You know you can always talk to me”  
“I love you El”  
“I love you too Chuck”  
Chuck wished he could talk to her or even Morgan, they would both understand but Casey was always listening. “Fuck you Bryce” he whispered to himself, stupid intersect ruined everything. Chuck got dressed and met Ellie out in the courtyard “So Chuck I have some very pretty, very single friends from work coming tonight, maybe one of them can be your New Years kiss”  
“Nope, thank you but that's not happening”  
“You don't have to be a party pooper, Oh hey John”  
Chuck looked up to see Casey carrying some grocery bags “Hello Ellie, Chuck” he nodded  
“Need any help?” Casey gave his best fake smile to Ellie but Chuck saw right through it.  
“That would be great thank you”  
“I think we are fine, I’m sure Casey has plans tonight”  
“Yeah, coming to this party” He glared at Chuck “Let me put my groceries away and I’ll be back out to help”  
“Chuck go help him”  
“He is an adult, I’m sure he will be fine”  
“I could use some help, I'll even throw in a beer”  
Chuck ran his hand over his face sighing as he went over and grabbed a bag from him. “You can bench press like a million pounds, you don't need my help” Chuck whispered.  
Casey sat his bag on the counter “Thanks for taking a nap so I could get some shit done”  
“I have this watch, I don't understand why you feel like you have to watch me constantly, I can push the panic button if I need you”  
“It’s my job” he took the bag from Chuck’s arms handing him a beer  
“Well I hate your job”  
“Oh and I just love it” Casey growled  
“What do you need help with, I’d like to go help Ellie decorate”  
“You need to get laid and stop being a mopey asshole”  
Chuck choked on the beer he just took a drink of. “First of all did Ellie tell you to say that? Secondly, how am I supposed to 'get laid' knowing you are watching me I mean I can't even masturbate in my own room for god's sake” his face turned red when he realized what he said.  
“Just in the shower, right?”  
“Bye” Chuck quickly left before he got himself in a conversation he would regret.

A few hours later Ellie had introduced him to every single girl there.  
“Morgan buddy oh pal, please save me”  
“From all the hot ladies? No way I'm team Ellie on this”  
“Thanks” he glared at him  
“All I’m saying is you have a couple minutes until midnight and you need to find someone to kiss, I dare you, Chuck, right now look around the party and find the first hot chick you see, and keep that person in your sights and when the clock strikes midnight kiss her”  
“A dare, really?“ Chuck scanned the crowd stopping when he saw Casey “I accept” He chugged his beer, his fourth of the night, so he was feeling a little more daring than normal.  
Chuck walked over to Casey “Hey you haven't killed anyone yet, I’m shocked”  
“I’ve had a few drinks” he smiled

“Ok everyone the countdown has started” Ellie turned on the projector Chuck sat up to show the ball drop on a big screen he hung up.  
Everyone started counting down together “10...9...8...7” Chuck took a deep breath and stood in front of Casey “4...3...” Chuck grabbed Casey’s face and kissed him, he was waiting for Casey to punch him but he didn’t he pulled Chuck in closer, deepening the kiss, Chuck’s world stopped, this is everything he wanted and he didn't care if anyone saw it. Casey’s warm body against his, his big arm wrapped around his waist, his chiseled jaw in his hand, the taste of scotch on his tongue, it was perfect. He let out a little moan.  
“Wow Chuck” Chuck pushed back and looked at Morgan “I didn't think you would take the bet that serious, you do realize you just kissed John Casey, It was nice knowing you”  
“Grimes” Casey growled “The only one in danger right now is you, walk away if you want to see the rest of January”  
Morgan walked away quickly  
Chuck tried to follow him but Casey grabbed his arm.  
“Listen, Casey, I am so sorry and feel free to punch me”  
“I have other things in mind” he smiled dragging Chuck to his apartment.  
“Uh Casey you do realize how many people saw you drag me in here right”  
“Don't care” he locked the door behind him. “Do you really think I don't know why you yelled my name earlier today? Cause if you are wondering you have moaned it a few times in your sleep”  
Chuck covered his face “Oh no”  
“You know you could have just asked me”  
“So I was supposed to walk up to the biggest badass in the NSA and say hey I want you to fuck me until my brain melts”  
“Sounds good to me” Casey growled in Chuck’s ear sending a shiver down his spine. Chuck ran his hands up Casey shirt feeling the abs he has been dying to touch, Casey lifted his arms allowing Chuck to take his shirt off. “Maybe we should go upstairs”  
“Yeah, wouldn't want your sister to hear your screams” he winked.  
Chuck followed him up the stairs “Why does your comforter have flowers on it?”  
Casey growled “I didn’t pick them, this is what was here already”  
Chuck smiled “Cute”  
“Shut up and take your clothes off”  
Chuck stripped down faster than he ever has, he stood there staring at Casey’s body laid out on the mattress, “You are hot”  
“And you are drunk”  
Chuck shyly walked over to the bed “I’m not that drunk, and I have been attracted to you since the first time I saw you, even though you were trying to kill me"  
“How about you tell me about what you think about in the shower”  
Chuck laid down next to Casey “How did you know”  
“Well your showers have been longer and today you moaned and yelled loud enough I could hear it”  
“Yet you came into my bathroom acting like I was being murdered”  
“I asked if you needed help”  
“Oooooh” Chuck laughed “Well you can help now” he climbed on top of Casey putting his knees on either side of Casey’s hips “I do it in the shower because I think about the time when we showered in the locker room after a training session, now I can't shower without getting hard, so I imagine you are there jacking me off, then you press me against the wall and fuck me” Chuck can't believe he said that out loud, he blames the beer.  
“We are going to try that later” he growled grabbing the back of Chuck’s neck pulling him down into a kiss  
Chuck moved his hips back and forth slightly rubbing their erections together, Casey kissed him harder, he rolled them over so he was on top of Chuck “I’ll be right back” Casey got up and went downstairs to get something. Chuck laid there lightly running his fingers along his shaft.  
“Stop that”  
Chuck jumped “Sorry”  
Casey sat on the bed with his back against the headboard, he held up the bottle of lube.  
“Did you buy that when you wet to the store today?” Chuck straddled Casey’s lap  
“I had a feeling I would be needing it soon” he poured some out on his fingers. “Have you ever?”  
“Yes but don't ask for more details because you will ruin the moment”  
Casey rubbed his finger over Chuck’s hole a few times before sticking his finger in.  
Chuck kissed along Casey’s shoulder up his neck and along his jaw, moaning as Casey moved his finger deeper. Chuck kissed Casey a little too hard, “Calm down Bartowski, we have all night”  
“I’ve just wanted you so bad for so long”  
Casey kissed him gently as he added another finger, Chuck pushed back on to Casey’s fingers.  
He reached over and grabbed the lube pouring some on his palm, he wrapped his hand around Casey’s shaft covering it in lube "I need you"  
Casey growled pulling Chuck back into a kiss, sucking on Chuck’s tongue. He removed his fingers and grabbed Chuck’s hips lifting him up, Chuck lined Casey up with his hole as Casey lowered him down, they both let out a moan. “Take your time Chuck, I don't need to explain any injuries to the General”  
“Gross Casey, like I said earlier, I know what I’m doing and I don't want to wait any longer” He lowered himself all the way down, he rocked back a forth a few time as Casey sucked and nibbled along his collarbone.  
Chuck moved up and down picking up pace with each movement  
After a few minutes, his legs started to shake “This is why you should go to the gym with me” Casey pushed Chuck to his back “Roll over” Chuck rolled over and got up on his hands and knees, Casey grabbed his hips and slammed into him.  
Casey slowly pulled out before slamming in again Chuck gripped the sheet burring his face into the comforter as he came “Oh god John, yes, fuck me”  
“Look back at me, I wanna see your face”  
Chuck lifted his head looking back at Casey’s blue eyes. Casey dug his nails into Chuck’s hip slamming into him as he came with a loud growl. They both collapsed on to the bed trying to catch their breath.  
“How was that Bartowksi, everything you hoped for”  
“So, so much better than I ever imagined”  
“Good cause I plan on doing this a lot more”


End file.
